


If I would do it all again?

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FINAL FANTASY XIV Shorts [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Growth, Monologue, Oneshot, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Regret, developement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: When confronted with the question, what would the Warrior of Light answer?
Relationships: warrior of light & Scions of the Seventh Dawn
Series: FINAL FANTASY XIV Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396222
Kudos: 5





	If I would do it all again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["JUST TO HOLD YOU ONE MORE TIME" by Fearless Motivation & Patrick Rundblad • World's Most Epic Music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547762) by Epic Music World. 



> Just a quick drabble with pictures I posted a few weeks back on Tumblr. It was partially inspired by _"JUST TO HOLD YOU ONE MORE TIME" by Fearless Motivation & Patrick Rundblad • World's Most Epic Music_. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

_“If I would do it all again?”_

__

_“From the very beginning?”_

_“All the adventures?”_

__

_“All the moments of glory?”_

__

_“All the hardships?”_

__

_“All the pain?”_

__

_“All the suffering?”_

__

_“I will never forsake this. I will never forget this. I will never forget us. And I will never let all of it have been in vain.”_

__

_“If I would do it all again? If I would once more suffer as I have, feel joy as I have and bear the burdens of this world?”_

__

_“Yes … Yes, I would.”_

__

_“Without a second thought.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The story of FFXIV has given me personally so much joy. Yeah, a lot of punchhes to the gut, too. But I love it. So when I listened to the youtube-video I got the idea for this short.  
> So ... what would Shia say, if she got asked, if she would repeat it all, if she could or had to. And you have the result up there. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
